


You've Never Heard of Them?

by naturalnik95



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, F/M, GVF, Gen, SPN - Freeform, Soft Dean, Supernatural - Freeform, greta van fleet, the bunker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturalnik95/pseuds/naturalnik95
Summary: Dean gets introduce to Greta Van Fleet by an unexpected guest.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Character(s), Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/Reader
Kudos: 5





	You've Never Heard of Them?

Dean was laid back in his bed, reading some gun magazine, his feet crossed lazily as he relaxed into his pillows. It had been a quiet few days at the bunker and he wasn’t minding the free time one bit. 

As he turned the pages, the sounds of rock music flowed down the hallway and into his room. Immediately his ears perked up at the familiar sounding music. It was close to Led Zeppelin, but he couldn’t place the song. 

He tossed the magazine down haphazardly and sat up, listening intently to the melody. He was utterly baffled. No one in the bunker listened to his kind of music willingly. Sam and Cas both had sticks up their ass and they just didn’t know when to appreciate talent. 

The next song flipped on, and again, he couldn’t name the song. What the hell was going on. He bolted off the bed and followed the direction of the music. 

Dean turned the corner into the library and froze in his spot as his eyes fell on a gorgeous woman. You were curled up on the reading chair, typing away on your laptop and nodding your head along to the beat. 

“Ahem,” Your eyes snapped up to meet his anxiously. “Who the hell are you?” 

Cautiously, you turned the music off and unfolded yourself from your position. His face was hard, waiting for a good explanation. This guy had scared the bejeezus out of you and you wouldn’t put it past him to break something if you gave the wrong answer. He was definitely not the charming guy Charlie had originally described. 

“Hello there, I’m Y/N, a friend of Charlie’s. You must be Dean?” 

“Charlie’s here?” He asked gruffly. 

You were taken aback at how direct he was. “Um no… I had some issues and Charlie said you and your brother would let me stay here for a few days. Sam got me set up and said I was welcome to the library.” 

The tension is Dean’s shoulders dissipated a bit at knowing that Sam was aware you were here. Surely he’d done all the tests to make sure you were who you said you were. 

“Okay, sure. Well, if Charlie vouches for you then I’m sure it’s fine.” He mumbled as he meandered into the room. You bit your bottom lip timidly, unsure of what would be safe to say next. “So…”

“So?” You nervously tucked a loose strand of hair behind your ear.

The room fell silent between the two of you, the absence of your music making the whole thing all the more suspenseful. Dean was walking around the room, looking at the shelves attentively, as if he didn’t live here. 

It did pose the opportunity for you to unabashedly check out his ass, which was perfectly round and tight. Truthfully, it was impossible for you to notice how attractive he was in his entirety. His biceps were tight in his black t-shirt, his jeans hugged his thighs in just the right way, and god, what you wouldn’t give to run your fingers through that hair. 

“What was that you were listening to?” His voice interrupted your thoughts and you looked away sheepishly. 

“Hmm? I’m sorry, I missed that.” 

Dean’s brow shot into the air, completely aware that he’d just caught you checking him out. “I asked what you had been listening to. Ya know before, when you were alone.” 

“Oh,” your nose wrinkled in thought, and Dean thought it was the cutest thing he’d ever seen, “oh, I was listening to Greta Van Fleet.”

“Who’s Greta Van Fleet?” 

Your jaw dropped, “you’ve never heard of Greta Van Fleet? They’re only the best new-age band.” Dean shook his head as you kept babbling on about the sound and influences of the band. “Come here, you’ve got to listen to them.” 

You patted the companion reading chair enthusiastically, beckoning him to sit next to you. Before he realized, his feet were carrying him towards you and plopping him down. You flipped your laptop back open and clicked play on the album. 

You rested the computer on the chair arm and settled back. Without delay, you were mouthing along to the words, your head bobbing up and down, your eyes closing instinctively. 

Dean couldn’t deny that the band was good. It was exactly his kind of music and the guy’s voice sounded just like-

“He sounds so much like Robert Plant, it’s crazy.” Dean couldn’t believe his ears. It was almost like you’d read his mind.

“Wait, you listen to Zeppelin?” 

You popped one eye open to look at him, “yeah of course, doesn’t everyone?” God where had this girl been all his life.

“Not the people I live with.” He snorted, thinking back to the bitch face Sam gave him the last time he’d turned on Physical Graffiti.

“You must live with some boring-ass people if they can’t even appreciate Zeppelin.” 

You had closed your eyes again so you couldn’t see the huge smile that had grown on Dean’s face. “You honestly have no idea. They never value the genius that is classic rock.” 

“Their loss then.” You said and turned up the volume on the next song. 

You and Dean sat together, listening to the entire playlist. Occasionally one of you would bring up a technique they were doing or an influence you recognized, but for the most part, the only sound was the music. When the playlist ended, you clicked pause and the entire room echoed in silence. 

“What did you think?” You questioned. He could feel your eyes on him as he thought about his answer. You held your breath as you waited and the longer he took, the more nervous you got. 

“If you want the truth…” He glanced at you from the corner of his eye, “I loved them.” 

You grinned up at him, pleased with his response. “You really had me going for a second. I thought you hated them or something.” 

“I definitely didn’t hate them. And if that’s your taste in music, then I’d love to show you some of my favorite stuff.” Dean stood up and held a hand out to you. “Come on, I’ve got a record player in my room.” 

After a hesitant moment, you let your hand fall into his and he pulled you up out of the seat. “Alright, but I swear if you play Africa by Toto, you’ll lose all credibility.” 

Dean rolled his eyes and gave you a smirk, “Do I look like the kind of guy who listens to Toto?”

You giggled at the question, loving that you were teasing him. “You definitely look like you have a soft spot for the song.” 

“Yeah right, I’m tougher than nails, baby.” Dean squeezed your hand and winked at you, before leading you to his room for another music appreciation session.


End file.
